Prince Vampire
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Albus est le vrai méchant, Voldy le grand-père d'Harry et Tsuki, la reine des vampires devient la mère du Survivant ! Mais c'est quoi ce cirque du Diable ! Conneries en tout genre et situations complètement à l'ouest au programme alors si vous osez, venez lire cette histoire aux allures d'asiles de fou !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos hormis Kanon, Tsuki et Killua ne sont pas à moi. Par contre certains persos modifiés d'autres mangas vont ramener leurs fraises mais cela n'est pas un cross over !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Il était temps que je la ponde celle-là ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin, je vous prie. Bonjour à ceux qui aiment se marrer et les conneries complètement barrées ! Tsuki (pour ceux qui la connaissent déjà, je vous entend rigoler) va jouer le rôle d'une mère... Ca va chauffer ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour... coin persos !

Note :

_Italique_ = pensées des personnages

**Gras** = surnoms donnés aux personnages

_"Italique"_ = expressions reprises

* * *

0

Trahison douloureuse

Harry ouvrit la porte de la Chambre des Secrets à la volée et se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir sans même saluer le portrait de Salazar qui haussa un sourcil devant l'état de son jeune protégé dont le joli visage fin était ravagé par les larmes. Il s'écroula sur le cuir qui étouffa un peu ses cris de détresse quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Inquiet, mais ce doutant de ce qui avait u causer un tel choc chez son protégé, le sorcier aux serpents se rendit dans son portrait présent dans un immense manoir royal très bien connu. Il atterrit dans un splendide bureau aux couleurs pourpres mais douces. Une belle jeune femme d'environ 25 ans écrivait sur un secrétaire.

- Tsuki !

Elle se retourna pour lui offrir un beau sourire.

- Salazar, que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes me voir à une telle heure ?

- Harry… Il a découvert la vérité.

La femme se figea et se leva brusquement de sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils, une colère sourde l'envahissant et ses yeux bleus se glacèrent davantage faisant presque peur au fantôme du fondateur.

- Où ?

- Chambre des Secrets, le pauvre enfant est dans un état…

- J'arrive immédiatement, le coupa-t-elle se disparaissant sans un tourbillon de plumes d'encre.

La femme déboula comme une furie dans la Chambre des Secrets où le jeune homme pleurait encore toutes les larmes de son corps toujours fragilisé par le combat qui avait eu lieu au ministère quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle releva le jeune homme et le serra contre elle, commençant à le bercer tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort au creux de son oreille alors que les sanglots d'Harry commençaient à s'espacer.

- Maman… Ils voulaient me…

- Je sais, mon chéri… Le coupa Tsuki d'une voix douce, elle releva le visage ravagé par les larmes du jeune homme de quinze ans qu'elle tenait contre elle et essuya les sillons qui labouraient ses joues. Tu vas venir avec moi en Amérique du Sud. Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre la femme qui caressa son crâne, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure en désordre de celui qu'elle aimait comme son propre enfant. Murmurant une formule inaudible pour l'oreille humaine, elle endormit le survivant et l'allongea sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre adolescent entra et dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme alla à sa rencontre.

- Majesté, comment va-t-il ? J'ai appris par Salazar…

- Mal, Draco. Mal. Il a tout découvert…

Draco eut une expression peinée sur le visage et alla caresser la joue de son ami-ils avaient fait la paix au début de l'année à l'insu de tous alors qu'Harry commençait sérieusement à douter du directeur- et informa Tsuki que Severus avait mis le lord au courant des évènements. Tsuki acquiesça et informa le jeune homme qu'elle allait quitter Poudlard avec Harry afin de s'occuper de lui et de l'aider à se reconstruire avant d'entamer une formation poussée.

Le blond hocha la tête et fit le serment sur sa magie de les couvrir au cas où. Tsuki l'embrassa sur la joue et avec un sourire doux lui recommanda de partagé le fardeau de ce secret avec les véritables amis d'Harry, Draco comprit le message et un petit sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui et les autres qui tenaient réellement au petit noiraud allaient s'en donner à cœur joie surtout s'il avait la permission de Tsuki, la reine des bêtises en tout genre qui avait elle-même inspirée les illustres Maraudeurs en leur temps mais chut ! C'était un secret ! Tsuki était fière de voir que Draco qu'elle aimait aussi beaucoup en raison de son amitié avec Lucius tenait plus que tout à protéger le plus jeune.

La reine des bêtises en question prit Harry dans ses bras et quitta la Chambre des Secrets après un petit signe au vert et argent qui lui fit le salut militaire avec un grand sourire qui promettait pas de bêtises… Tsuki leva les yeux au ciel alors que la poudre de cheminette faisait son office, à tous les coups, elle allait encore bien rire en lisant son courrier.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Draco envoya u message à tous les compagnons de leur bande qui rappliquèrent rapidement les uns après les autres dans la Chambre des Secrets. Blaise et Pansy furent les premiers suivis de près par les jumeaux Weasley. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Théo et Luna accompagné de Neville son petit-ami depuis l'histoire du Ministère. Dean et Seamus arrivèrent ensuite manquant de s'étaler tous les deux lamentablement sur le sol faisant rire tous les autres.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Draco en les scrutant.

- Non, répondit Pansy. Kanon et Killua étaient retenus chez **Poulet Grillé**, ils arrivent.

- Ok. Acquiesça le blond en soupirant.

Bien qu'il ait une sacrée confiance en ces deux-là. Le fait que l'autre **Vieux Fou** les ait convoqués ne présageait rien de bon.

- Enfin, pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie. Ces démons savent très bien se débrouiller, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

En effet, ces deux zouaves étaient les pires d'entre eux. Kanon et Killua étaient apparus sans crier gare afin de protéger Harry lors de la bataille du Ministère et étaient rentrés à Poudlard grâce de fines manipulations. Depuis, ils s'étaient intégrés à leur petite bande et veillait sur le noiraud comme des parents couvaient leur petit mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être les pires plaisantins qui soient. Répartis tous les deux à Griffondor avec le Survivant, ils n'en étaient pas moins ce que les verts et argents appelaient des Serpentards refoulés à l'image d'Harry qui pouvait lui aussi être une véritable peste à ses heures.

Quoi qu'il en soit…

- Kanon no Baka ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'embrasser devant le Vioque ?!

- Tch ! T'en plains pas, je suis sûr que t'as aimé ça ! Et puis je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie !

Tous les autres se retenaient d'éclater de rire en voyant les deux derniers sortir de la cheminée en se chamaillant –encore- comme un vieux couple. Mais Draco s'abstient de faire la remarque, _mieux valait ne pas tenter le Diable_.

- Dites les amoureux, c'est pas vraiment le temps de se taper dessus. Dame Tsuki est venue chercher Harry. Elle va s'en occuper. Nous, faut qu'on foute la merde ici pendant le temps qu'ils ne seront pas là. Lança Blaise avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- En voilà, un qui a déjà des idées… Pensèrent les autres en pouffant alors que les deux « _amoureux_ » cessèrent immédiatement leurs bêtises en entendant «_foutre la merde_ ».

- Tu proposes quoi, blondie ? Demanda Kanon en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant.

- Je pense que les jumeaux ont quelques suggestions, non ? Suggéra le blond sans relever la pique du jeune homme que l'on surnommait le **Dragon des Mers** en raison de ses caractéristiques surprenantes.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent des sourires à faire froid dans le dos même des pires sadiques et entreprirent de sortir l'artillerie lourde !

Un certain vieil homme à la barbe blanche et non taillée-soit dit en passant- éternua bruyamment dans son bureau.

- Tiens… Je dois avoir attrapé froid.

Il reprit sa dégustation de bonbons au citron avec insouciance sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il se tramait entre les murs du château mais nul doute que certaines personnes bien précises allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE ! *_se marre comme une dingue_* Alors ?

Severus : Ceux-là, je sens qu'ils vont nous en faire voir des belles...

Moi : Mais oui, je te rassure !

Draco : Tas prévu quoi ?

Moi : *_chuchote à l'oreille_* Voilà... pst... pst...

Draco : *_se roule par terre_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! T'as osée !

Moi : *_sourire de sadique_* Si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai osée faire, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Reviews please !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà la suite et bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour le coin reviews !

* * *

1

Les **Emmerdeurs** se déchainent…

Severus Rogue n'en pouvait plus de se marrer devant les conneries perpétrées par le petit groupe de zouaves qui s'étaient décidés à se surnommer les **Emmerdeurs**. Rogue, rire ?! Comment est-ce possible, me demanderez-vous ?! Rien de plus simple. Voici quelques explications sur les jours qui ont suivis la « _disparition d'Harry_ ».

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, alors que le **Vieux Citronné** allait annoncer la disparition soi-disant tragique de leur **Sauveur**, il se mit à chanter « _La mouche à la queue bleue*_ » à tue-tête devant une assemblée d'élèves médusés et complètement sur les fesses avant que tous n'éclatent bruyamment de rire. Mais le Vieux Fou persista dans sa bêtise durant de longues minutes avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il rougit de honte sous sa barbe bouclée à l'image de celle du Petit papa noël. Personne n'arrivait à garder son impassibilité même Rogue avait du mal à ne pas sourire devant cette situation complètement saugrenue. Mais ce n'était que le début…

Les griffons de la bande lancèrent des regards entendus aux serpents lorsque les hiboux et chouettes firent leur apparition journalière. Remarquant l'échange, le ténébreux professeur se demanda bien ce que ces petites pestes avaient mijotés… Et il ne fut pas déçu ! Les volatiles larguèrent les lettres sur les traitres ayant torturés le jeune Harry mais ce que ces derniers ne savaient pas en les attrapant fut qu'elles se mirent toutes à poser des cris stridents à l'image de eux des harpies vrillant les tympans de tous les concernés alors que certains riaient sous cape.

- Ça c'était violent… Murmura Pansy à Blaise-assit à côté d'elle- en souriant comme une démente. Qui a eu cette idée ?

- C'est signé, Kanon ce coup-là… Il voulait leur dire gentiment avec ça ce que ça nous faisait lorsqu'ils nous adressaient la parole, ces idiots. Répondit le métisse à sa camarade en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire encore plus.

- Outch ! Il démarre fort, le **Dragon des Mers** !

- Hey, Pans' Killua n'a pas encore dévoilé ses cartes alors on ne peut pas dire qui va en faire le plus et le pire… L'apostropha Théo qui était assis face à Blaise et dans le même état que celui-ci.

La jeune femme frissonna, c'était vrai ça ! L'ex-assassin n'avait pas encore montré de quoi il était capable. En tout cas, la journée n'allait pas être barbante pour une fois !

Et en effet, la journée fut plus que distrayante ! Le premier cours fut celui des Potions et la plupart des Griffons sauf les**Emmerdeurs** eurent le malheur de voir leurs chaudrons soit se transformer en petites boules toutes poilues avec de gros yeux globuleux soit en tapis défraichis tout délavés… Severus haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin avant de distribuer de mauvaises notes à tour de bras comme à son habitude alors que les garnements recevaient de bonnes notes et quelques remarques discrètes sur la beauté de leur blague. Les serpents qui étaient presque tous du côté des **Emmerdeurs** ricanaient comme des fous sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ce fut donc une journée riche en fous-rires pour la plupart mais en crise d'effroi pour les victimes de toutes ces machinations machiavéliques. Ce que nul ne savait c'était que Killua attendait son heure pour frapper au moins aussi fort que son comparse issu du peuple marin et de celui des glaces.

Le repas du soir commença dans le calme malgré une certaine tension. Tout le monde regardait les autres du coin de l'œil et les **Emmerdeurs** se demandaient bien ce que l'ex-assassin avait bien pu inventer. Ce fut le croassement d'un corbeau apparu de nul part qui donna le coup d'envoi. Des gémissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Sinistres et rauques. Tous sentirent leurs cheveux se hérisser sur leur crâne alors que des inféris apparurent et se mirent à arpenter la salle dévisageant les élèves de leurs yeux vides. Des cris commencèrent à résonner et de nombreux étudiants quittèrent la salle en courant comme des fous alors que les fauteurs de trouble regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, le coupable qui souriait narquoisement, fier de son coup.

Dumbledore devient rouge de colère et tenta de faire disparaitre les cadavres mais rien n'y fit. Il hurla aux élèves encore présent que le coupable devait se dénoncer sous peine d'un énorme châtiment mais personne ne lui répondit. Ricanant sous cape alors que Severus souriait en coin, les **Emmerdeurs** quittèrent tranquillement la Grande Salle pour retrouver Rogue dans les couloirs des cachots laissant le **Poulet Grillé** et les autres professeurs essayer de régler le « _petit_ » soucis causé par Killua.

Arrivés aux cachots, les étudiants fautifs éclatèrent tous de rire en même temps suivit de près par le **Maitre des Potions** qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Kanon félicita son rival pour cette sacrée démonstration de machiavélisme et il fut suivi par la majorité des autres membres de leur équipe de choc. Même Severus ne put que saluer le talent du jeune homme qui poussa la théâtralité du moment jusqu'au bout en leur faisant une révérence digne d'un parfait comédien. Ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

Depuis cette journée, les **Emmerdeurs** n'étaient jamais à court d'idée pour faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Soit en métamorphosant les classes selon leurs envies du moment voire même carrément les autres élèves, rendant ainsi Pomfresh complétement hystérique. Severus ne ratait pas une miette des prestations de ses élèves et en informa sa souveraine tout en joignant les souvenirs à ses lettres.

La dite souveraine riait alors comme une folle en voyant toutes les bêtises de ses protégés et elle ne fut pas la seule. Harry qui reprenait doucement des forces en riait à pleurer lui aussi tout en faisant des commentaires appropriés à chaque bêtise ou bien en reconnaissant le style de chacun de ses compagnons.

Tsuki était un peu plus rassurée de voir son fils chéri reprendre goût à la vie en voyant ses amis faire tourner tout Poudlard en bourrique. Pourtant, elle savait que le chemin restait encore long pour lui redonner confiance autant en lui qu'en les autres. Elle le regardait dormir à son côté tout en songeant que l'heure du rituel de l'adoption par le sang approchait rapidement…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_se roule sur son lit en rigolant_* BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Draco : J'ADORE ! Mais la chanson* elle vient d'où ?

Moi : La Mouche à la queue bleue * ? C'est une chanson de Claude François qui est complètement con mais qu'on arrive plus à se sortir de la tête une fois qu'on l'a entendu, et vu que je l'écoutai en boucle pour écrire le chapitre...

Kanon : T'es grave Tsuki... -_-"

Moi : Je sais xD Mais c'était trop tentant ! Et puis, il a une tête idéale pour chanter des trucs pareil le Dirlo ! MDR !

Harry : Franchement, c'était beau !

Moi: Merci ! Et c'est pas fini, je vous rassure même si le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus sérieux. Reviews et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Coin reviews

stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ton encouragement ! J'espère que ce chapitre complètement loufoque t'as plus ! Tout ce que tu veux savoir commencera à être révélé dans le prochain chapitre alors au plaisir de relire tes commentaires ! A plus !

: Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre bourré de conneries t'as amusée. Les jumeaux ? T'en fais pas, niveaux bêtises, ceux-là n'ont pas fini de vous surprendre... En espérant te retrouver dans le chapitre suivant ! A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Mention d'autres personnages venant d'autres œuvres mais ils ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, je les aient un peu changés pour le bien de mon histoire alors ce n'est pas un cross over ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

2

L'adoption d'Harry

Rêve-début

_Harry allait frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci converser avec d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait bien malheureusement… _

_- Avec Sirius enfin hors course, le binoclard ne pourra rien faire d'autre que se sacrifier afin de détruire Tom et à nous, sa fortune puisque nous sommes ses seuls « amis » ! _

_- Professeur, intervient Hermione, il reste Lupin. Il se méfie de nous depuis un moment déjà. J'irai même jusqu'à dire, depuis le début. _

_- En effet, professeur. Ajouta Ron qui était assit auprès de sa compagne. Ce sale lycan pourrait faire en sorte de le ramener chez son détraqué de grand-père. _

_- Un grand-père ?! S'exclama silencieusement le petit noiraud en plaquant sa main à ses lèvres alors que l'autre cherchait à diminuer la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. _

_- Sachez les enfants, que notre Harry est le petit-fils de Tom… Franchement, je ne comprends toujours pas comment l'hériter de Griffondor a pu épouser celle de Serpentard ! _

_- Professeur, moi je demanderai plutôt comment n'avez-vous pas remarquer que Lily Evans était en réalité Lily Riddle ! _

_Harry se figea. Comment ?! Sa mère était la fille de Voldemort ?! Il recula tremblant comme une feuille jusqu'au mur où il se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver assit sur le sol. Alors il était le petit-fils de cet homme…. _

_- Je le sais, Miss Granger… Mais ce qui m'inquiète d'avantage est la véritable prophétie qui existe à propos d'Harry… _

_- Quelle est cette prophétie ? Je croyais que celle qu'Harry a pu enlever aux Mangemorts en la brisant était la bonne ? S'étonna le dernier fils d'Arthur et Molly. _

_- Non, celle-ci c'est moi qui l'aie inventé de toutes pièces avec l'aide de Sybille. _

_Le cœur d'Harry se brisa un peu plus. Alors que ce qu'il avait subi… N'avait servi à rien ? Il avait été manipulé depuis le début ?! Et les Dursley n'était même pas de sa famille s'il en croyait ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?! Tous les mauvais traitements, les humiliations, les dangers qu'il avait dû affronter… Rien n'était réel et il avait hait sa seule famille de sang à cause d'un pauvre vieux maniaque avide de richesse et de pouvoir ?! _

_Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Brûlantes et douloureuses comme si un acide lui rongeait la peau et le cœur de l'intérieur. Il était pathétique de ne pas avoir remarqué immédiatement… Hermione était envieuse de ses pouvoirs et lui posait sans cesse des questions sur ces derniers. Ron avait immédiatement voulu voir sa cicatrice dès qu'il a eu connaissance de son nom. Mais la preuve qui aurait dû le faire réagir bien avant fut la dispute de leur 4__ème__année alors que le rouquin ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il disait ne pas avoir mis son nom dans la __**Coupe de Feu.**__Ron était si prompt à retourner sa veste… Et la plupart des élèves ne devait pas être différents de lui hormis quelques-uns._

_- Professeur, et pour la __**Bataille du Ministère**__? Intervient une voix cristalline bien connue du jeune homme. _

_- Ne vous en faites pas, Ginny. Mr Potter ne se doute même pas que toute cette escarmouche était montée de toutes pièces par nous tous voyons ! Bien que__je pense que Black se doutait de quelque chose comme Lupin. Mais mort, il ne pourra rien dire et Lupin n'a pas de preuve tangibles donc nous sommes insoupçonnables, mes enfants ! _

_Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Il venait de tomber de haut. Alors tout ce qu'il avait fait au ministère n'avait été qu'un moyen pour le __**Vieux Fou**__de se débarrasser de son parrain ? De la seule famille hormis la belle femme qu'il aimait depuis ses 5 ans comme sa propre mère ? Se relevant à grand peine, le jeune homme se précipita à l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité, les larmes ravageant son visage émacié par la culpabilité couplée à la fatigue de ses nuits blanches. _

Rêve-fin

- Harry… Harry, mon chéri.

Harry se réveilla difficilement à la caresse d'une main tiède sur sa joue. Sa vue quelque peu floue s'adapta à la lumière ambiante prouvant que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel en ce jour particulier qui était celui de son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 16 ans et sa mère de cœur allait l'adopter officiellement. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant complétement ses magnifiques émeraudes fut en effet le visage fin au teint de porcelaine de la R**eine des Vampires** qui le regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude.

- Tu as encore fais ce rêve ?

Question purement rhétorique. Tsuki le savait bien mais elle la posa tout de même sachant que cela aiderait et rassurait son plus jeune fils. Et cela fonctionna, Harry sourit doucement à Tsuki et s'assit correctement dans le lit avant de se laisser faire par celle qui le prenait doucement dans ses bras. Tsuki enserra son fils contre elle et sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit humer son parfum au creux de son cou. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, Harry aimait blottir son visage dans son cou tout comme un chaton avec sa mère.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, la mère rassurant le fils. Puis des serviteurs aztèques virent leur apporter à manger. La reine les remercia d'un sourire et ils se retirèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Harry s'était rapidement habitué à cette vie au milieu de la forêt amazonienne auprès des survivants des anciennes civilisations. Il avait toujours aimé la nature et il s'était adapter presque immédiatement à ce rythme chéri par les habitants.

Tsuki laissa son fils se préparer lorsqu'elle eut fini sa coupe de sang, l'embrassa sur le front et se retira dans sa propre chambre afin de se préparer elle aussi. Le rituel allait être épuisant mais elle n'en avait qu'ure au final. Elle allait avoir un troisième fils et rien ne pouvait entacher le bonheur qui semblait la faire rayonner.

Elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse faite à la manière des anciens taillée dans la roche de marbre noir, une fois vêtue d'un panne blanc aux motifs aztèques et d'un bandeau de poitrine assortit. Elle se saisit du peigne mis à sa disposition et entreprit de démêler sa longue et opulente chevelure de jais. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et tous les habitants de la petite communauté en étaient ravis. Ils vénéraient cette femme qui savait parler aux serpents et qui s'occupait d'eux telle une déesse bienveillante.

Les préparatifs du rituel étaient achevés et Tsuki entra dans le cercle magique tracé dans le sol sableux, pieds nus. Harry la suivit peu après, il était tout aussi pieds nus et portait un pagne noir lui arrivant aux genoux. Seuls des bracelets d'or et de plumes étaient présents sur ses biceps. La mère et le fils se mirent face à face alors que les prêtresses entonnaient les chants magiques. Une mélopée douce et mélancolique à la fois alors que deux jeunes hommes virent leur remettre à chacun un calice en cuivre. Tsuki prit le calice dans sa main droite que l'un des prêtresses avait entaillée. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de la plaie dans le calice. Harry avait fait la même chose en usant de sa main gauche.

L'air était chargé de magie autant que de l'odeur âpre et métallique du sang chaud quittant la chair. Harry ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux durant les minutes qui défilèrent ensuite. Lorsque les chants s'évanouirent, comme en transe, Tsuki et Harry se rapprochèrent, levèrent les calices et entortillèrent leurs bras positionnant le calice devant les lèvres de l'autre. Un dernier regard fut échangé et Tsuki bu le sang de son fils de cœur qui fit de même en buvant le sien. Une chaleur intense se prorogea dans le cœur et le corps du jeune sorcier avant qu'une effroyable douleur comme si l'on lui arrachait les membres et chacun de ses organes avec une horrible lenteur le traverse à la dernière goutte de sang ingéré.

Le jeune sorcier s'évanouit mais Tsuki le rattrapa de justesse, sa vitesse semblait s'être décuplée. Elle regardait tendrement le sorcier qu'elle venait d'adopter comme son fils. Son sang était si saturé de magie qu'il avait démultiplié la sienne. Les prêtresses et médecins vinrent vérifier l'état d'Harry. Tout était en ordre et ils laissèrent la reine prendre soin de son enfant.

Elle retourna dans leur maison et l'allongea dans son lit à elle afin de pouvoir veiller sur son sommeil qui allait durer quelques jours en raison de sa métamorphose en ersatz de vampire. Il serait à l'image des **Hunters** bien que capable de se nourrir autant de sang que de nourriture humaine. Mais d'après la **Grande Prêtresse**, il devait également affronter le jugement de leur dieu, Quetzalcoalt… Tsuki s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa le front de son plus jeune fils. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas revue ses deux aînés depuis des décennies… Elle tourna la tête vers l'unique tableau qu'elle avait fait accrocher au mur de sa chambre juste face à son lit. Deux beaux jeunes hommes y étaient représentés.

- C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent ressembler à leur père… Chuchota la souveraine pour elle-même.

Celui à droite était le cadet, Ichiru. La douceur et la sagesse incarné contrairement à celui de gauche, Zero son aîné. Brutal et impulsif jusqu'au bout des ongles. De parfaites antithèses malgré qu'ils soient des jumeaux. Tsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que de vieux souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle avait un peu parlé d'eux à Harry et inversement mais elle éprouvait une certaine appréhension quant au sujet de leur rencontre. Oh pas qu'elle pensait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre au contraire mais elle avait surtout peur que cela ne se termine en défi stupide.

Zero avait la sale habitude de répondre aux provocations amicales de ses généraux et cela pouvait vraiment être embarrassant. En parlant de ses généraux, la **Reine de la Nuit** se rappelait très bien comment la rencontre entre ces quatre-là et Harry avait fini… Partie de poker où Allen-tricheur de grande renommée- et Harry- le plus dangereux des Serpentards refoulés selon un certain blond- avaient rivalisés d'adresse et de combine pour plumer les trois autres à leur plus grand désespoir. Elle eut un sourire en y repensant, elle n'avait jamais autant rit que ce soir-là et le quatuor avait immédiatement adopté le plus jeune comme leur prince et petit protégé accessoirement.

Un hululement la fit quitter ses pensées. Une splendide chouette effraie blanche vient se poser sur le bras qu'elle lui tendit et tendit sa patte. Un parchemin y était attaché. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'en empara, laissant le volatile se poser sur ses genoux. Elle décacheta la lettre et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de l'un de ses généraux, celle d'Allen plus exactement. Voici ce qu'elle disait.

_Votre Majesté, Tsuki Kuran. _

_J'ose espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux pour vous et le prince Harry au sein de la Communauté des Anciens. Ici, au manoir Kuran, tout est calme. Bien trop même. Kanda passe son temps à s'entrainer en bougonnant contre le fait que la plupart de nos soldats n'arrivent absolument pas à la cheville du prince qui est –comme vous le savez- son adversaire favori. Tyki se plaint qu'il ne fait plus rougir personne avec ses remarques grivoises bien que là, je vous avouerai qu'il n'a pas tort…_ (Tsuki se retient de rire en lisant ce passage) _Lavi quant à lui semble déprimé car il n'a pas de complice pour jouer de mauvais tours mais je ne m'en plains pas vu que je passe généralement ma journée à réparer ses bêtises. _

_Notre mage en chef, Clef s'ennuie également, n'ayant plus son élève favori si avide de connaissance auprès de lui. Tout comme Kaien et Tôga, nos liens avec l'Association des Hunter. Kurama ne quitte que rarement sa chambre. Il faut dire que notre Kitsune semble lui aussi se languir de son petit renardeau et de sa maitresse. Pour ainsi dire, vous nous manquez à tous. Nous avons hâte de vous voir revenir. _

_Sinon, les nouvelles. Ray et sa bande de chiens galeux se tiennent à carreau pour le moment, d'après nos éclaireurs, ils n'ont rien tenté depuis un bon moment mais nous restons sur nos gardes. Je me dois tout de même de vous informer que Sire Alucard est rentré de mission avec Miss Seras. Ils nous ont trouvé des preuves sur la culpabilité de Dumbledore dans beaucoup de meurtres commis durant les 15 dernières années. _

_Sur une note plus légère, Lord Riddle est passé nous voir il y a quelques jours et il demande audience à votre retour. Pour ce qui est de nos autres compagnons actuellement en vadrouille comme le dirait Lavi, Severus est avec le Lord aux dernières nouvelles tandis que Lucius est en vacances avec Draco dans les îles du Pacifique depuis début juillet après que son ex-épouse Narcissa ait été jugée par le tribunal des Vampires et Sorciers pour meurtre avec complicité de Sirius Black et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de son propre fils. _

_Ce sera tout pour ce jour. J'ai grandement hâte de vous revoir tout comme les autres habitants du Manoir Kuran. Bonne journée et continuation à vous dans vos préoccupations et au plaisir de vous saluer respectueusement et avec affection. _

_Allen Walker, Général de Trèfle. _

La Reine posa le parchemin sur sa table de chevet et embrassa Harry avant de se dirigée vers la porte fenêtre ouverte. Un dernier regard sur la silhouette de son fils et elle déploya ses ailes graciles pour s'envoler dans le ciel aux couleurs de l'astre couchant…

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Harry : T'es vraiment une sadique.

Moi : *_sourire de démente_* Je sais, merci !

Tom : Et moi, on me voit quand ?

Moi : Dans le prochain, papy xD

Tom : Je suis pas un papy ! Et je te rappel que t'es plus vieille que moi !

Tous : *_me regarde avec des yeux comme des billes_* C'EST PAS VRAI ?!

Moi : *_persiffle_* Tom... Je te hais !

Tome : *_fier de sa connerie_* Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! xD

Allen : Mais t'as quel âge alors ?

Moi : 1 500 ans...

Tous : OH LA VACHE !

Moi : *_boude_*...

Atem : Mais ma chérie, tu es très bien conservé pour un âge pareil !

Moi : *_boude toujours_* ...

Lavi : Oua... Quelle aide tu nous apporte !

Atem : Moi au moins j'ai essayer ! Vous avez du bol qu'elle ait pas réagit comme Tsunade !

Tyki : Là il a pas tort... Bon reviews les gens et en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus !

* * *

Coin reviews

stromtrooper2 : Merci de tes compliments et heureuse que mon délire t'es amusé. Dumbledore en poulet rôti avec l'odeur ?! Pas con celle-là ! Si tu permets je vais la garder sous le coude histoire de la ressortir à un moment dans l'histoire. J'en rigole d'avance ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Et au plaisir de te revoir dans le suivant !

TeZuKa j : Voici un chapitre qui a dû t'intéresser et t'apporter quelques réponses (j'espère !). Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire ! Au plaisir de te retrouver dans le chapitre suivant ! Et merci !

kthi : Je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite ! Et merci encore pour tes encouragements, ça va bien m'aider !

Lady dragonnia : Voici la suite de cette histoire complètement folle issue de mon imagination ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plus et que je te retrouverai dans le suivant !

petit jimy : Merci pour les compliments et oui, je confirme la suite va être terrible !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bon, j'avoue ne pas être totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre que je voulais faire plus drôle à la base mais bon... Voici enfin la suite ! Bientôt vous allez voir comment Poulet en Chef va se faire rembarrer par Harry alias Tsukiko Kenshin, le Prince des Vampires lorsqu'il voudra l'enrôler (de façon peu discrète!) dans l'Ordre du Phénix ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

3

Prince Vampire

Le retour au bercail du prince et de sa mère la **Reine **avait fait grand bruit et l'accueil avait été grandiose ! Harry fut étreint par la plupart de ceux qu'il avait appris à considérer comme les siens. Même l'irascible Kanda l'avait serré contre lui devant tout le monde, ce qui avait valu de nombreux sifflements de la part de Lavi, le rouquin de la bande. Allen l'avait également étreint alors Tyki s'était contenté d'une simple accolade.

Lavi, lui fidèle à sa nature exubérante lui avait carrément sauté dessus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se rendre compte que ces derniers avaient poussés jusqu'à ses reins et que donc, il ne pouvait plus les mettre en désordre. Il s'en était suivi un éclat de rire général lorsque le roux avait tourné le dos à son prince en boudant comme le « _gamin qu'il était toujours_ » dixit Alucard qui ne manquait jamais une bonne occasion de faire enrager « **_les jeunes_** » comme il les surnommait.

Il était en effet, avec Tsuki et Victoria le plus vieux vampire résidant dans le manoir. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme peu après que les siennes eurent été massacrés par Ray et ses larbins. Ray était le frère de la mère de la jeune **Reine des Vampires** et celui-ci n'avait pas supporté lorsque dans la conversation visant à désigner l'héritier du trône alors que **Lady Kuran** était gravement malade, la **Souveraine** désigna sa fille unique. Fou de rage, l'homme s'en était pris à la reine puis au roi.

Mais lorsque la princesse rentra de chasse, il était trop tard. Le palais royal était dévoré par les flammes et Tsuki avait errée sans but et seule durant des années… Alucard eut un sourire en voyant sa **Reine** qui couvait son dernier fils des yeux avec tendresse. Au moins, elle s'était reconstruit un clan aimant et rassurant. La plupart de ses membres étaient tous… complètement fêlés mais super sympa en tout cas du point de vue de l'ex-**Comte** bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais et cela même sous la torture ! Mais revenons à nos poches de sang.

Quelques jours après leur retour, **Lord Voldemort** se présenta au Manoir Kuran. Assise sur son trône de ronces, Tsuki le reçut, Harry bondit de son propre trône plus petit mais à l'image de celui de sa mère et se cacha derrière cette dernière bien qu'il en eut honte. De sa cachette (bravo la discrétion !), l'adolescent en profita pour détailler un peu plus son… grand-père. Arf ! Il ne s'y habituait toujours pas ! Contrairement à ce que l'autre **Vieux Citronné **avait voulu lui faire croire en prenant son apparence pour commettre ses méfaits, c'était en tout premier lieu que… Tom ne ressemblait mais alors ABSOLUEMENT pas à un reptile !

L'homme était tout à fait normal. Grand et bien fait de sa personne, un visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques, une longue chevelure noire raide attachée en un simple catogan. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais… verts. Comme les siens et ceux de sa mère, Lily. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens… Le **Mage Noir** lui sourit doucement, étrangement mis en confiance par un tel sourire, le jeune homme quitta lentement sa cachette et s'éloigna un peu de sa mère qui se contentait de regarder l'échange.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Tom parla d'une voix rauque et puissante sans être effrayante, ce qui surprit Harry. Le garçon apprit alors que Tom aimait sa mère et son père plus que tout et que jamais il n'aurait pu leur faire le moindre mal à eux comme à lui. Lui, le fruit de leur amour qu'il avait porté dans ses bras deux heures à peine après sa naissance. Dumbledore avait prit son apparence pour éliminer ses parents mais malheureusement pour lui, Lily s'était interposée pour éviter qu'il ne le tue lui en raison de son ascendance à la fois de Godric et de Salazar, réunissant ainsi de puissants pouvoirs. Harry n'était pas un quelconque sorcier, oh que non ! A la fois descendant de Griffondor et de Serpentard, le jeune homme était bien plus puissant que quiconque hormis sa mère.

Le Manoir Kuran tout entier était en effervescence en ce jour ! Tsuki intronisait son dernier fils comme **Prince des Vampires**. Zero et Ichiru étant bien trop prit par leurs responsabilités vis-à-vis de l'Association, les deux aînés avaient avec joie, accepté que le trône revienne à leur jeune frère. Le futur souverain de la nuit se préparait dans sa chambre. Harry était nerveux alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. Il avait bien changé en deux ans passés dans la Communauté des Anciens. Personne ne le reconnaitrait dans ses anciens « _amis _» que sa mère avait invités à l'intronisation par pur respect de l'étiquette. D'après ses propres dires, elle s'en serait bien passée mais c'était la tradition, aussi elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le jeune homme repensa à la première fois qu'il était venu dans ce manoir… Il devait avoir 7 ans. Son oncle l'avait encore battu avant qu'il n'aille faire les courses. Résultat, il s'était évanoui en pleine rue. Ce fut sa mère qui le retrouva et le soigna avant de le laisser à contrecœur rentrer chez sa « _famille _», il grimaça en pensant une telle chose. Le soir même, Tsuki traversa le mur de sa chambre et lui lança un sortilège permanent dès qu'il était lancé camouflant sa présence en plus de sa magie avant de faire une doublure parfaite de lui. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans son chez elle. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à venir presque tous les ans dans la maison de sa mère. Tsuki avait due attendre quelques années pour qu'il s'y sente également chez lui mais au final, il ne se sentait en sécurité qu'au sein de cette immense bâtisse, la Chambre des Secrets mise à part.

Harry revêtit son armure noire aux reflets sanguins, à l'image de celle d'un samouraï bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente. Plus près du corps et plus bien sans perdre de sa solidité, elle le mettait magnifiquement en valeur. Une cape rouge fut attachée à ses épaulettes puis il ceignit sa lourde épée à sa ceinture avant de mettre le cercle traditionnel sur son front. Sa chevelure attachée en catogan et ses yeux soulignés d'un trait de khôl, le jeune homme était méconnaissable mais d'une beauté à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, c'était le moment. Il respira un bon coup et se rendit d'une démarche féline à la salle du trône.

Les lourdes portes en bronze s'ouvrirent et tous les invités se retournèrent afin de voir le futur **Prince de la Nuit**. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, de nombreux rougissements et évanouissements se produisirent sous le regard amusé de Tsuki, tranquillement assise sur son trône. Harry ignora superbement tout le monde jetant des regards à quelques personnes qui lui étaient précieuses et se présenta devant les marches menant au trône de sa mère qui posa ses prunelles sur lui.

Rejetant sa cape en arrière d'un geste de la main, il mit genou à terre et main sur le cœur en courbant l'échine devant sa mère et sa souveraine qui se leva de son assise. Sa robe à la mode victorienne de soie et de dentelles noires et rouges se révéla dans toute sa splendeur alors que son diadème dont le cercle était en forme de ronces et le devant sous la forme d'une rose, l'emblème de la famille Kuran tenait sa longue chevelure en place. De ses mains gantées, elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte et claire.

- En ce jour et en ce lieu, je lègue le droit de siéger sur le trône des Vampires lorsque le moment sera venu à mon dernier fils, Tsukiko Kenshin ici présent. Elle s'adressa ensuite directement à Harry en l'appelant par ses noms de vampire. Tsukiko Kenshin, mon fils. Acceptes-tu de porter le titre de **Prince des Vampires** ? Jures-tu de rester loyal et fidèle envers les tiens et ton peuple ?

- Je l'accepte et je le jure, **Vénérée Mère**.

- Jures-tu d'être juste, fort et protecteur envers ceux-ci qui viendront chercher protection sous ton joug ?

- Je le jure.

- Jures-tu, enfin, de ne jamais trahir ceux qui partagent ton sang ?

- Sur mon honneur et ma vie, oui, je le jure.

Harry releva la tête et tomba sur le visage tendre et souriant de sa mère qui se tourna vers Victoria Seras. La blonde s'inclina et tendit un coussin sur lequel la couronne princière était placée. Contrairement à celle de Tsuki, elle prenait la forme de ronces agrémentées de jeunes bourgeons de roses qui n'ayant pas encore éclos. **La Reine** la prit et s'approcha de son fils dans un bruit de dentelle glissant sur le sol et la porta bien haut afin que tous puissent suivre.

- Mon fils, je te couronne donc officiellement, **Prince des Vampires**. Elle posa la couronne sur le crâne d'Harry avant de continuer. Puisses-tu en être digne.

Harry s'inclina de nouveau, se releva et se tourna vers les invités. Certains applaudirent bruyamment, d'autres pas du tout alors que les derniers avaient les larmes aux yeux tant la joie d'avoir enfin un prince était grande.

- JE M'Y OPPOSE !

Le hurlement perça les tympans de nombreux sorciers et sorcières présents. Tous s'étaient figés et les grognements commençaient à gronder.

- Qui ose interrompre cette cérémonie ? S'écria Clef, **Mage en Chef** et **Conseiller de la Reine**.

- Moi, Ray Kuran, pour vous servir ! Déclara un être encapuchonné qui apparut en traversant les portes fermés sans aucun effort.

L'homme retira sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son visage à tous. Il était clair qu'il était apparenté aux Kuran. Sa ressemblance avec la Reine était frappante mais le sourire narquois d'un charognard sûr de son bon droit ne le rendait absolument pas crédible. Harry eut du mal à réfréner sa magie tant le dégoût que cet homme lui inspirait était grand. Arrogant et aussi vil que l'autre **Vieux Citronné** qui ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation…

- Espèce de sale **Level E** ! Tu oses te présenter devant moi, alors que c'est toi qui m'a privée de mon clan ?! S'écria Tsuki et descendant les marches de son trône, son aura quittant violement son corps alors que ses yeux s'étaient teintés de rouge et que ses crocs étaient apparents.

Harry eut peur de celle qu'il l'avait élevé en la voyant ainsi. Elle pétait complètement les plombs… Stop ! Alors c'était ce traitre dont elle lui avait parlé lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions sur elle quelques années plus tôt. Ah d'accord, il comprit alors sa colère.

Ray éclata de rire et se mit à la traiter de tous les noms, souillant également celui des défunts membres du clan. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine à l'entendre salir cette mémoire que sa mère chérissait, Harry n'en put plus. Il usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour se retrouver face à Ray qui recula de quelques pas de surprise mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire davantage car le jeune sorcier l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien sous les regards à la fois choqués, effrayés et surpris des invités. Son aura se mit à briller autour de lui alors que sa voix se faisait polaire.

- Oses encore une fois parler ainsi à ma mère et je te ferai passer l'envie de venir montrer les crocs dans ce monde…

- Allons mon **Prince** laissez-nous nous en charger…

- Tch… T'es en retard, Allen…

Le dit Allen apparut dans un tourbillon de cape blanche. Un masque de clown recouvrait les yeux laissant voir le reste de son visage. Un sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres alors que Kanda apparut dont ne sait où près de lui, suivit par Lavi qui sortit d'un tourbillon de feu alors que Tyki venait d'un tourbillon de papillon mangeur de chair. Les quatre généraux s'inclinèrent devant le prince qui sourit avant de leur remettre le traitre. Tyki le ceintura et Kanda se fit un plaisir de l'assommer du plat de sa lame. Allen regarda la reine. Tsuki lui désigna son fils d'un mouvement de tête. Allen comprit et s'adressa à Harry.

- Que faisons-nous de lui, my **Prince** ?

Harry eut un rire froid faisant sursauter tout le monde hormis les vampires présents dans la salle. Ils étaient tous habitué aux différents aspects de la personnalité complexe du jeune homme. Tous n'avaient qu'une pensée en le regardant à présent. Un véritable **Prince de la Nuit**. Ce même prince allait donner son premier ordre officiel.

- Ce que bon vous semblera mais surtout faites le parler sur ce que vous savez et… faites-lui regretter aussi bien ses insultes envers ma **Vénérée Mère** qu'envers les défunts de notre famille…

Les émeraudes d'Harry étaient striées de rouge, les pupilles fendues. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de son petit-fils. Il sourit voyant Harry faire un signe de la main à ses compagnons qui s'évaporèrent à un autre endroit du Manoir.

- Beau travail, mon fils. Déclara Tsuki en posant une main féline sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils qui tourna son visage vers elle.

Ils se dévorèrent des yeux durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que deux hommes entrent ensuite dans la pièce. Des jumeaux. Des chevelures argentées et des yeux améthyste, l'un avec un calibre de 13 millimètres, l'autre armé d'une paire de katana. Un port royal et une étrange ressemblance avec Tsuki…

- Nous sommes revenus, **Oka-san***… (Trad* : mère ou maman en jap)

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_rire de démon*_ J'en connais qui doivent trop flipper !

Harry : Mais je suis un monstre dans ta fic !

Kanon : Et nous ?!

Killua : Ouais tu nous oublis ou quoi ?!

Moi : Mais non xD vous allez ramener votre fraise bientôt...

Atem : Ou la... vu le sourire qu'elle a, ça ne présage rien de bon...

Alucard : Si j'étais toi, je flipperai pour moi-même car elle a prévu des trucs pour toi...

Atem : *_tout pâle_* Oh my god...

Moi : Hey les Emmerdeurs, j'ai des idées... *_leur chuchote*_ pst pst...

Draco : *_au garde à vous_* Bien reçu chef !

Blaise : Mais attends t'es sérieuse là ?! O_O

Moi : *_sourire sadique_* Ouais !

Tsunade : *_se ramène dont ne sait où_* Idiote d'élève ! Où sont les Uchiwa ?

Moi : *_goute style manga derrière la tête_* Avec Yoichi-sama...

Tsunade : T'as recommencé ?

Moi : De quoi ?

Tsunade : Le Yaoi...

Moi : *_big smile_* J'ai jamais arrêté ^^

Tsunade : *_me frotte la tête_* Continue comme ça, c'est bien ! Gentille fille !

Tous les persos : WTF ?!

* * *

Coin reviews

stormtrooper2 : Et voilà la suite qui j'espère aura apporté réponses à tes questions ! Remus ? Oui, il apparaitra dans l'histoire et quand on s'y attendra le moins ! Pour les autres, je verrai. Au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !

: Merci pour les compliments ! J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu auras réponses à tes questions ! Au plaisir de te retrouver également dans la suite !

kthi : KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! Merci des compliments ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plus, on se retrouve dans le prochain !

Lady dragonnia : Cette fois, il a été plus long xD merci pour les compliments ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que la suite est à ton goût ! On se retrouve dans la suite !

Hayato Delmas : Ah que je suis contente que tu ais remarqué les références ! Et que tu apprécies bien que j'ai légèrement modifié les persos. Alors pour ta question, sache que le fait que j'ai fais parlé Tsunade est un pur délire avec ma meilleure amie qui serait trop long à expliquer ici. Quand aux autres de Naruto et de Yû-Gi-Oh sache, que certains vont ramener leurs fraises dans mon délire ! Atem sera un personnage important de l'histoire que ce soit envers Harry qu'envers Tsuki. Mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! Je précise tout de même que Alucard et Victoria viennent d'Hellsing, Kanon vient de Saint Seiya, Killua vient de HunterXHunter et Clef, le mage vient de Magic Knight Rayearth Super contente que ma fic te plaise et au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !

adenoide : J'espère que tu as tes réponses maintenant ^^ et je te le confirme, il vaut mieux être du côté des Emmerdeurs. sache qu'ils n'ont pas finis de faire chier leur monde et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir, ils ont encore pas mal de tours dans leurs capes ! Au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici la suite ! Vous allez enfin en savoir plus sur les fils de Tsuki ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

4

Les fils aînés de la **Vampiresse**

- Nous sommes revenus, **Oka-san**…

Tsuki ne se soucia nullement de tous les invités présents et se précipita vers ses premiers enfants et les enlaça fortement tous les deux en même temps. D'abord un peu interdit devant le débordement de joie de leur mère qui n'était pas si expansive habituellement, les jumeaux finirent tout de même par enlacer leur mère à leur tour, heureux de la revoir enfin.

Harry eut un sourire tendre en voyant sa mère montrer ainsi ouvertement ses émotions. La femme paraissait froide en public lorsqu'elle n'était pas entouré de ceux qu'elle qualifiait comme ses proches. Mais visiblement, ses fils aînés connaissaient la femme douce et ailante qu'elle cachait sous le masque de **Souveraine de la Nuit**. Lorsqu'elle relâcha ses fils, elle les laissa aller à la rencontre de leur jeune frère.

Ils ne le connaissaient que d'après les dires et souvenirs de leur mère mais les **Hunters **furent immédiatement attirés par la douceur et la noblesse que le jeune sorcier-vampire dégageait. Harry leur offrit un sourire et les jumeaux fondirent directement. Ils se présentèrent et ce fut l'heure des félicitations et de la remise de cadeaux autant à la reine qu'au jeune prince. Harry que tous appelait Tsukiko Kenshin, Tsu Ken pour les compagnons proches du noiraud, fut rapidement entouré par ses amis de Poudlard.

En deux ans, on pouvait dire que nos **Emmerdeurs** n'avaient pas chaumés ! Leur sixième année avait été un véritable enfer pour la plupart des partisans d'autre timbré et une sacrée partie de rigolade pour eux. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule journée-vacances mises à part- sans blagues complètement barge ou sarcasmes humiliants. Même quelques couples s'étaient formés au sein de la petite bande. Ainsi Harry félicita autant qu'il taquina Blaise qui s'était mis –enfin !- en couple avec Théo. Neville et Luna avaient finis par se fiancer et la blonde avait spécialement demandé à Harry d'être son témoin, ce que ce dernier accepta sans discuter vu que Seamus était déjà celui de Neville.

Kanon annonça ensuite à son **petit lion** comme il l'appelait à Poudlard, que lui et Killua étaient également ensemble et bizarrement, Harry éclata de rire en déclarant qu'il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Killua passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kanon et lui mordilla la jugulaire mise à nue car le **Dragon des Mers **avait noué sa longue chevelure océane en un simple catogan. Kanon gémit doucement et Draco en rajouta en leur disant de se trouver une chambre.

Harry se sentait bien entouré de ses amis et il se laissa aller à la détente. Il frissonna cependant lorsqu'il entendit la voix du **Vieux Fou** s'adresser à lui de manière mielleuse et totalement hypocrite. Enfin, il ne s'adressait pas réellement à Harry d'avantage à Tsukiko Kenshin mais le jeune homme se retient de grincer bruyamment des dents. Harry se laissa donc entrainer par le vieux sorcier à l'écart sous les regards protecteurs de ses frères et généraux qui ne le lâchaient pas, prêts à intervenir à la moindre incartade.

- **Prince**, je souhaiterai vous proposer une alliance avec l'**Ordre du Phénix**.

- Vas te faire foutre le **Vioque **! Pensa le jeune homme en retenant un sifflement dédaigneux entre ses lèvres qui demeuraient closes depuis le début de ce semblant de conversation, les convenances une fois échangées.

- Navré, Albus mais mes devoirs seront bien trop prenant pour que je puisse m'investir dans une quelconque organisation, cependant, je rends grâce à votre travail visant à débarrasser le Monde Magique de la menace du **Lord Noir**. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Répondit le jeune homme en souriant comme un dément en son for intérieur alors que tous ceux qui les observaient ne retenait nullement leurs sourires matois.

Dumbledore, lui n'en revenait pas de s'être fait rembarré de cette façon. Cela l'énervait. Ce gamin l'énervait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui sans se mettre les vampires à dos. Enfin, ceux du **Clan Kuran** et de leurs alliés. Par contre, il eut un sourire démoniaque qui ne passa inaperçu pour les jumeaux ni pour la reine, il pouvait toujours se servir des ennemis de ces deniers… ah qu'il était intelligent !

Ichiru faillit éclater de rire en écoutant les pensées du vieux et il n'était pas le seul. Même Zero qui n'était pas du tout le genre à rire avait du mal à se retenir tellement ce sorcier était idiot ! Penser de telles choses alors qu'il était entouré de vampires alors que ces derniers avaient le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit des gens même si ceux-ci avait un bouclier grâce à l'Occlumantie.

De leur côté, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne cessait de pourchasser comme ils le pouvaient le jeune prince avec toutes leurs questions auxquelles, Harry ne répondait nullement la plupart du temps, préférant échanger quelques mots avec les vampires de sa mère. Les deux jeunes femmes n'ayant qu'une chose en tête à savoir séduire ce magnifique mâle et Ron de lui soutirer un vif intérêt, le trio finit par se faire fusiller du regard par Zero qui se tenait près de son plus jeune frère alors que celui-ci faisait connaissance avec Ichiru, tout sourire.

Les chandelles baignaient la chambre d'une douce lumière alors que les jumeaux aidaient Harry à se débarrasser de sa lourde armure d'apparat. Harry se sentait à l'aise avec les enfants biologiques de sa nouvelle mère. Bien qu'il se sente déjà très proche d'Ichiru, Zero l'intimidait et il n'osait pas encore trop le regarder dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient si froids qu'il en frissonnait. Pas de dégoût ni de peur mais d'une certaine appréhension, comme s'il était devant un fauve qui attendait son heure pour chasser sa proie. Pour tout dire, Harry pensait que Zero n'était pas l'aîné pour rien.

La fatigue se faisait sentir et Ichiru annonça qu'ils se verraient le lendemain au déjeuner. Harry sourit et laissa son grand-frère l'embrasser sur le front. Zero lui, caressa la joue du sorcier-vampire du bout des doigts avant de suivre sa moitié hors de la pièce laissant un Harry complètement ahuri de par le geste d'affection de l'aîné aussi surnommé le **Sans-Cœur** par de nombreuses personnes. Harry secoua la tête et finit par se coucher dans son lit où il s'endormit directement.

Tsuki ne dormait pas. Assise dans son lit et accoudée à sa fenêtre, elle regardait la lune qui en était à son dernier croissant. Elle songeait. Elle n'avait été aussi heureuse depuis des années. Ces deux premiers fils étant adultes, elle les avait laissés voler de leurs propres ailes. Mais depuis la mort de son époux peu avant leur naissance… Jamais, elle n'avait cherché de nouveau compagnon et elle ne le désirait toujours pas. Harry, son filleul était arrivé dans sa vie comme un petit rayon de soleil dont elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu prendre soin à la mort de Lily et James qui avait fait d'elle sa marraine. Tout ça à cause d'un vieux détraqué amateur de sucrerie au citron… D'ailleurs comment faisait-il pour manger de telles horreurs ? Beurk ! Songea la reine en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle espérait que cette question reste un mystère au final.

Zero et Ichiru… ces deux premiers enfants qu'elle a mit au monde à l'âge de 5 siècles. Le fruit de son amour avec son premier époux, le Chef de **l'Association des Hunters** de l'époque. Ce mariage avait été décidé par les deux concernés dans le but de mettre fin aux conflits entre les **Hunters** et les **Vampires**. Mais avant tout, ils s'aimaient éperdument. Konzen Doji, l'homme qui l'avait aimé telle qu'elle était et cela sous toutes ses facettes, même les plus sombres. Le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Zero et Ichiru étaient son portrait craché bien qu'ils aient tout de même hérité de plusieurs de ses mimiques et de la finesse de ses traits. Zero était celui qui avait –à son amusement- hérité de sa froideur et de son impassibilité agressive. Ichiru lui, avait gagné sa douceur quelque peu… empoisonnée.

La souveraine se rappelait très bien du jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle attendait ses fils. La médicomage le lui avait annoncé en souriant de tout son cœur. Tsuki avait alors sautée de son lit et courut dans tous le manoir-en robe de nuit faut le préciser- jusque dans le bureau de son époux et avait sauté au cou de celui-ci devant tous les **Hunters** présents. Konzen avait fait fit de ses compagnons pour serrer sa femme contre lui avant de la relâcher un peu pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Toute sourire, la jeune femme qu'elle était lui avait répondit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux !

Fou de joie, le chef de l'**Association** avait passionnément embrassé son épouse et l'avait couvé comme si elle était faite de cristal. Rien n'aurait pu entacher le bonheur du couple royal. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ray qui assassina Konzen durant une mission de celui-ci alors que Tsuki se reposait dans leur chambre au manoir. La **Vampiresse** se réveilla en hurlant, le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle savait. Son époux était mort. La tristesse et la douleur firent doucement place au désespoir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La **Reine de la Nuit** ne chassait plus et le sommeil la fuyait. Ecrasée sous le poids des remord et de la culpabilité, elle quitta le **Manoir Kuran** pour se réfugier chez les **Egyptiens**. Atem –qui était pharaon depuis son mariage- l'accueillit dans son royaume qui était protégé de l'« _extérieur _» grâce à de puissants sortilèges ancestraux. Voyant l'état de son amie d'enfance, le **Pharaon** s'était efforcé de rester près d'elle et de l'aider à se relever. Cela ne fut pas chose aisée. Elle s'était murée dans un mutisme angoissant et ne se nourrissait plus du tout, elle se laissait mourir. Furieux de la voir se mettre ainsi en danger, Atem lui balança ses quatre vérités en face pour la faire réagir au bout d'un mois de séjour. Sa tirade dura longtemps et lorsqu'il se tut, la future mère s'effondra en pleurs sous ses yeux ébahis. Il se reprit et alla immédiatement la serrer dans ses bras.

Il recueillit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle avait besoin de tout déballer à quelqu'un de confiance. Elle parla de sa douleur, de sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir forcé l'homme qu'elle aimait à devenir son **Calice** car ainsi, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu le sauver… Atem la détrompa. Konzen avait surement sentit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, qu'il allait se faire tuer et avait voulu la protéger elle et les jumeaux de la mort en refusant de devenir son **Calice**. Ce refus avait permis à celle qu'il avait si passionnément aimer d vivre pour lui et leurs petits garçons à naitre. Tsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans ses larmes, Konzen avait toujours su la protéger.

La nuit suivante, alors qu'elle dormait enfin d'un sommeil paisible, Tsuki fit un rêve. Un rêve dans lequel elle se voyait debout sous les cerisiers du manoir. Une présence se fit sentir derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres sourire sans sa permission. Konzen était là. Il souriait, les yeux pétillants en la contemplant comme la 8ème merveille du monde. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent parla finalement.

- Ma tendre. Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer toi, et nos jumeaux que tu portes en ton sein. Sache que ces années passées auprès de toi, **Reine de mon cœur** furent les plus belles de toute ma pauvre existence que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de renier avant de te connaitre. Je t'aime et cela pour l'éternité. Sois heureuse et profite de la vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande, mon amour. Je vivrai toujours à travers le sang coulant dans nos veines et celles de nos enfants.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser tendrement la joue en la regardant amoureusement avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant de partir pour de bon.

- Ne reste pas seule. Prends un époux lorsque tu en ressentiras le désir.

Elle allait protester, lui assurant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mais le **Hunter** ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais juste de cesser de penser à moi comme l'homme de ta vie. Notre amour existera toujours, tu en porte en toi la trace irréfutable. Sois heureuse, ma Reine à moi. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, dès que tu penseras à moi, nous pourrons nous retrouver.

Et il disparut laissant sa femme se réveiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès le lendemain, l'état de la jeune **Reine** s'améliora doucement et les mois passèrent sans heure. Les premières douleurs de l'accouchement se firent sentir un soir de décembre alors que la neige tombait sur le royaume d'Atem. L'accouchement fut douloureux et le **Pharaon** soutient la jeune femme tout le long alors que les compagnons de celle-ci attendait dans le couloir, se rongeant les sangs à l'entente des cris inhumains poussés par leur **Reine**. Ces derniers se turent lorsque les premiers cris des deux nourrissons que la **Reine des Vampires** venaient de mettre au monde retentirent. Tous soupirent de soulagement et la jeune mère se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, le front en sueur et ses traits redevenant un peu plus humains. Aisis et Kisara lavèrent les petits qui hurlaient à pleins poumons avant de les amener à leur mère qu'Atem avait aidée à se mettre bien assise, les oreillers la soutenant dans le dos. Tsuki rayonnait de bonheur malgré une immense fatigue au fond de ses prunelles azur. Elle les prit dans ses bras et les nomma tels que son époux et elle l'avait décidé. Zero et Ichiru Kuran.

Les jumeaux grandirent entourés de l'amour de leur mère et de l'affection des autres membres du clan. Une fois adultes, ils posèrent des questions à Tsuki qui leur répondit, angoissée par leur réaction. Mais ils ne lui en voulurent pas. Ils l'aimaient et la femme les serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr comme tous enfants, ils finirent par quitter le nit et prirent la relève de Kaien en tant que **Chefs de l'Association des Hunters** à l'image de leur père. Elle sourit en y pensant.

- **Oka-san**…

Tsuki se tourna vers la porte sur le seuil de laquelle elle vit Harry qui la regardait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle comprit immédiatement. Les cauchemars le tourmentaient encore. Elle se décala un peu et ouvrit sa couverture invitant son plus jeune fils à venir auprès d'elle. Harry se précipita entre les draps et s'allongea confortablement contre sa mère. Cette dernière s'allongea également et prit son fils dans ses bras. Harry calla son visage dans le cou de Tsuki et s'endormit rapidement tout comme cette dernière qui ne tarda pas.

Lorsque le **Prince des Vampires** se réveilla, il était seul dans le grand lit de sa mère. Une présence le réveilla complètement et ses prunelles vertes s'ouvrirent sur le visage souriant d'Ichiru qui lui adressa un gentil bonjour le faisant sourire. Harry s'assit dans le lit, se frottant les paupières et remarqua Zero qui accoudé au mur le regardait toujours aussi froidement. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête mais ne dit rien, mettant le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise. Le remarquant Ichiru disputa gentiment son aîné qui lui ne réagit même pas avant de quitter la pièce sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

- Ah… Quel morceau de glace ambulant celui-là ! Soupira Ichiru en faisant apparaitre un plateau repas pour Harry en claquant des doigts.

Harry remercia son frère d'un sourire et commença à manger sous le regard tendre d'Ichiru qui s'assit sur un fauteuil pour le regarder.

- Dis, où est…

- Mère est en train de régler les affaires courantes, Harry rassure-toi. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas la déranger ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux verts en haussant un sourcil.

Ichiru fut amusé par la réaction de son cadet et lui expliqua en ricanant que leur mère pouvait être facilement irritable durant ces audiences que sa magie pouvait malencontreusement échapper à son contrôle. Harry pâlit avant de sourire légèrement, sa mère était vachement classe quand même, bien qu'elle pouvait être flippante à ses heures. Il se plia donc au conseil du second jumeau et sortit visiter les jardins du Manoir seul, une fois lavé et habillé de frais, Ichiru ne pouvant pas l'accompagner en raison d'une patrouille avec Zero -qui lui était déjà partit- dans les environs de la propriété.

Les jardins étaient typiquement dans le style japonais et cela fit sourire Harry reconnaissant bien là l'attachement de sa mère envers sa culture natale. L'atmosphère zen que cela dégageait lui faisait du bien à lui aussi… Il était si détendu et dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas la présence d'un **Level E**. Celui-ci bondit sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Le sorcier se débattit mais ne parvient pas à se défaire de la créature qui rapprochait ses crocs de sa gorge. Le jeune homme ferma fortement les yeux et un coup de feu retentit suivit d'un hurlement de bête abattue. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se débarrassa de la poussière qui le recouvrait. Zero rangea son pistolet dans sa veste et Ichiru se précipita sur leur jeune frère pour le serrer dans ses bras puissants en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort qui firent réaliser à Harry à quel point il était effrayé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

- Tu n'as rien, déclara Ichiru après l'avoir inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Heureusement que Zero s'en ait rendu compte.

Harry fit oui de la tête, la gorge encore nouée par la peur qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Viens.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Zero s'adresser à lui pour la première fois. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ichiru et se mit à suivre son aîné.

- Où tu l'emmène, Zero ?

- Là où sont ces ordures.

- Mais t'es complètement frappé ma parole ! I risque de se faire bouffer ! S'exclama le cadet du trio en essayant de foutre un pain à son grand frère qu'il esquiva facilement avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Il ne risque rien, je serai là. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

Sur ces paroles, il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et usa de ses pouvoirs vampiriques pour les téléporter dans une ruelle malfamée de Londres. Il relâcha Harry mais lui fit signe de s'accrocher à son bras au cas où ce que le plus jeune fit immédiatement. Ils marchèrent en silence dans la pénombre. Harry s'efforçait de maitriser ses tremblements mais bien que Zero s'en soit aperçu, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Même pour le Hunter habitué au silence, ce dernier était pesant avec son jeune frère près de lui. Mine de rien en même pas deux jours, il s'était habitué même presque attaché à la voix du noiraud. C'est pourquoi lorsque ce dernier rompit le silence, un certain soulagement s'empara de lui sans qu'il n'en montre rien.

- Quel va être mon rôle ?

- Tu vas regarder. Ainsi tu pourras tout raconter à Mère, ce que je ne peux pas faire avec mon statut de **Chef de l'Association**.

Harry comprit alors. En effet, Zero et Ichiru ayant renoncés au trône de **Prince** ne pouvaient donc pas faire de rapport à leur **Mère** devant les autres or pour une attaque comme celle-là, il allait falloir que ce soit donc lui qui en fasse un à Tsuki devant tout le monde, respectant ainsi du même coup le protocole et l'alliance avec l'**Association** puisque Zero se chargeait d'éliminer les **Level E** à sa place, ceux-ci étant insensibles à la magie.

Notre duo entra finalement dans un bar malfamé. Dès qu'ils eurent passés a porte, ils furent encerclés par tous les **Level E** présents. Zero dégaina son Bloody Rose et mit celui qui semblait être leur chef en joue.

- C'est toi qui as ordonné à l'un de tes chiens d'attaquer mon petit frère ? Interrogea froidement Zero en désignant Harry toujours accroché à la manche de sa veste.

- Ouais et alors ? Ricana le fautif sans vraiment saisir à qui il avait affaire. Zero lui tira une balle dans l'épaule le faisant reculer de quelques pas en hurlant de douleur.

- Qui ?

- Je balance pas mes sources !

Zero eut un fantôme de sourire qui fit frissonner tout le monde, Harry comprit de peur avant de descendre en un clin d'œil tous les autres vampires de bas étages avant de pointer son arme sous le nez du chef encore debout.

- Qui ? Demanda de nouveau le **Hunter** de sa voix polaire au vampire tremblant de peur qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

- Albus… Dumbledore…

Harry se figea. Ce fou ne reculait donc devant aucune bassesse ! C'était une véritable déclaration de guerre. Et bien soit pensa le jeune homme en laissant sa magie débordé faisant éclater les fenêtres du bar sans prévenir. Il allait avoir la guerre ! Zero ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la puissance de son jeune frère mais il reporta on regard sur la logue à canine qui ne bougeait plus comme statufiée à ses pieds et lui tira une balle dans la tête avant de ranger son arme dans sa veste. Geste qui calma instantanément Harry. Le sentant calme, Zero fut surprit de ne pas le voir esquisser le moindre geste de recul après qu'il ait vu de quoi il pouvait être capable. Ainsi Harry n'avait pas peur de lui ? Intéressant.

Avec un fantôme de sourire si discret que même Harry ne le remarqua pas il passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier et les téléporta de nouveau dans l'enceinte du Manoir. Le Hunter se détacha du prince et se dirigea directement vers la Salle du trône où il se doutait que leur mère devait se faire un sang d'encre sans mauvais jeu de mots, Harry sur ses talons. Et cela ne manqua pas. Pour une fois faisant fut des convenances devant les autres nobles présents, la Reine se leva de son trône et courut vers ses enfants. Elle enlaça Harry de toutes ses forces et l'inspecta soigneusement en grognant que ceux qui avaient osé porter la main sur son dernier allaient périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Je m'en suis occupé, **Majesté**. Déclara platement Zero avec son éternel air blasé plaqué sur son visage.

Bien que confiante, Tsuki se conforma aux règles et demanda confirmations à son plus jeune fils qui répondit à l'affirmative et entreprit de faire un rapport détaillé. Tous furent choqués en apprenant que c'était le **Directeur de Poudlard** qui avait organisé cela. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les **Sangs-Purs** tombèrent tous d'accord, ce sorcier accrocs aux sucreries citronnées allait payer le prix fort pour s'en être prit au fils de la **Reine** et leur futur **Souverain**. Plongée dans ses pensées noires une fois de nouveau assise sur son trône, la femme se mit à penser qu'elle allait sans doute devoir en informer les amis de son fils sous peine de les voir rappliquer dans la journée qui suivrait prévenue par la **Gazette du Sorcier** qui allait sans aucun doute s'emparer de l'affaire car son fils aîné s'était seulement préoccuper de décimer les **Level E** responsables. Il devait donc forcément avoir eut des témoins de la scène qui ne priverait pas d'aller tout déballer. Elle soupira et envoya ses fils se reposer. Zero et Harry s'inclinèrent devant leur mère et quittèrent la salle. Zero marchait vite et Harry n'osait pas vraiment le suivre…

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec l'homme au revolver. Il ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose contre lui mais malgré qu'ils soient à présent des frères, il semblait bien plus froid et distant qu'Ichiru qu'il avait immédiatement considérer comme une figure fraternelle protectrice et rassurante.

- _Mais il m'a tout de même sauvé la vie…_ Songea Harry en le regardant marcher devant lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi Harry courut derrière Zero et attrapa sa main le faisant ainsi s'arrêter. Le regard dur que le tirer posa sur lui le glaça mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour le faire lâcher prise, au contraire il semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Je… Euh… Balbutia le plus jeune intimidé par ces yeux mauves. **Arigatô, Zero nii-sama**. (Trad : merci grand frère Zero).

Il était rouge de confusion et avait la tête baissée si bien qu'il ne vit pas le masque impassible de Zero se fissurer, laissant voir sa surprise quant à la conduite de son jeune frère. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, l'argenté laissa donc tomber sa froideur naturelle et serra Harry dans ses bras puissants dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse à l'image de sa nouvelle condition de frère aîné pour le jeune sorcier vampire. D'abord interdit, Harry se tendit puis il rendit timidement l'étreinte au plus âgé qui rapprocha son visage du sien, effleurant son front de ses lèvres froides qu'il approcha ensuite de son oreille.

- Appelles moi uniquement Zero ou grand frère mais retire le « _sama_ », dans ta bouche cela sonne faux, **Ototo**…

Puis il le relâcha et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de disparaitre dans un couloir laissant un Harry à la fois surprit et rassuré. Zero l'aimait déjà mais il n'était pas doué dans la démonstration de son affection. Sur cette pensée, le plus jeune alla retrouver les généraux qui l'avaient invité à venir dans leur salon à eux pour le reste de la journée.

Zero quant à lui remarqua la présence de sa moitié qu'il vit accoudée à un mur près de sa chambre en lui souriant.

- Tu t'es attaché à notre petit frère à ce que j'ai vu !

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Zero froidement alors que son jumeau souriait toujours.

- Rien, évite juste de l'effrayer.

- Et à toi je ne te fais pas peur, peut-être ? Ironisa l'aîné en haussant sourcil.

Ichiru pouffa avant de secouer la tête en signe de dédaignassion. L'épéiste embrassa son frère sur la joue avec son sourire espiègle et disparut dans la pénombre du couloir faisant sourire son aîné qui posa ses doigts là où son cadet l'avait prit par surprise. Au final, ils étaient tous les trois de drôles de numéros dans cette famille...

A Suivre...

* * *

Moi : *_s'essuie le front_* Ouf ! un autre fini !

Zero : ... J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe là.

Ichiru : Et moi d'un idiot.

Kanon : Bah vu votre mère...

Les jumeaux : *_veine sur le front_* REPETE UN PEU ?!

Tsunade : On se calme, les gosses sinon...

Les concernés : *_tremblent de tout le corps_* Ok, Tsunade-sama !

Moi : Bande de blaireaux xD

Hiruma : Fuck'ing auteure ! On a fini les conneries pour la suite !

Moi : *_choppe la liste noire que lui passe le blond_* Super !

Atem : C'est moi ou y en a qui vont encore s'ne prendre plein la gueule ?

Sasuke : Je te rassure, c'est pas ton imagination...

Itachi : Surtout avec elle...

Moi : *_aura noire*_ Hey, les pas discrets faites gaffe à vos paroles sinon...

Les deux : Euh... On a rien dit !

Killua : Flippant...

Draco : Reviews, les amis et on se retrouve dans la suite !

* * *

Coin reviews

stormtrooper2 : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'es plus et j'espère que celui-ci a été à ton goût. oui, Harry deviendra Roi des Vampires mais il ne sera pas le seul, quelqu'un sera auprès de lui pour le soutenir... Mais je me tais et au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite.

Hayato Delmas : Je vois ça ! Et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ça fait chaud au cœur crois-moi ! J'espère donc que cette suite t'as plus et attends-toi à rire dans le prochain alors au plaisir de te retrouver !

kthi : Voici la suie tant attendue en espérant qu'elle t'ait plus !

claire1663 : Merci pour le compliment et voici la suite qui j'espère t'as plus et en espérant te retrouver dans le prochain chapitre !

adenoide : Et oui ! Lily est la fille de Tom, je sais ça surprend mais c'était fait pour xD, en effet Dumby et les autres ne manquent pas d'air mais ne t'en fais pas, Harry et les autres vont leur faire payer très chers leurs méfaits ! Pour tout ce que tu m'as cité dans ta review, je t'informe que tout à été réglé et que le OG de l'Ordre se trouve à Poudlard dans une salle spécifique (je te rassure ce n'est pas la Salle sur Demande !). Je parlerai de tous ça un peu plus tard. Mais sache que cela s'est fait avant le couronnement d'Harry ! Tsuki s'est arrangée avec certaines personnes pour que tout soit bien fait *rire de sadique* ! Dark Lord Dumby ?! Dois-je y voir une référence à Dark Vador par hasard (je viens de regarder Star Wars) ? Les poulets rôtis... joli surnoms pour ces idiots, bien trouvé ! Je vais sans doute l'utiliser si cela ne te gênes pas xD En espérant que cette suite t'as plus et au plaisir de te retrouver dans la suite !


End file.
